rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:To Mend and Defend
Untitled The references cite the quote "I'm dead before dawn" to make its point that it was related to Evil Dead 2: Dead By Dawn. I would like to argue this quote. Whenever I watch the scene, I hear "Undead Before Dawn", not "I'm Dead Before Dawn" Anyone would like to debate this?--Foetus 14:29, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I was not the one that included that reference, however I had heard from others that this is where the reference comes from. I have never seen the movie Evil Dead, so I'm not sure about it. Perhaps the line in the show does refer to the undead line, just modified. --Preator 19:14, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Maybe I explained myself badly ;) I'm not against the legitimacy of the quote, but i'm questionning the actual words used in the episode. I hear "undead before dawn". I'd just like it if some others could listen to the quote and see if im right or just hallucinating ;)... The quote reference IS to evil dead 2: dead by dawn(which is the quote used in the movie), so that's correct.--Foetus 20:42, November 22, 2009 (UTC) I have watched the episode again yesterday and I am CERTAIN he says "Undead Before Dawn" changing the quote in the article. --Foetus 11:36, November 24, 2009 (UTC) I appreciate you're mishearing the dialogue, with no offense intended, but wouldn't worry about it because half the time the ReBoot viewers can't understand what the heck Hack and Slash are muttering about. ^^ I was the one who added the reference, with citiation originally, I've watched the episode again for the benefit of the doubt, the user says "I'm dead before dawn!", and according to the transcripts found on Slack & Hash's Domain website (fantastic site, its well worth a look if you already haven't checked out some of their content) the user does indeed say "I'm dead before dawn!", hope that answers your question.Humongous mouse 15:03, November 24, 2009 (UTC) LOL I still don't buy it. I have just rewatched the clip from it at 25% speed, it is CLEARLY "Undead", not "I'm dead" The way the syllables are pronounced make it one word and at that speed its apparent its "Un", not "I'm". Now if the episode script says "I'm dead before dawn", thats fine, but then blame the voice actor for not saying it right. On screen, it's "Undead" Sorry but i'm a stickler for perfection in quotations, and I do care about the background banter and the hack/slash muttering ;) --Foetus 01:16, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Well, many have acknowledged he's saying I'm dead before dawn!", I'm afraid you're the minority here - and once again its probably not your fault - Scott McNeil is voicing Ash as a deadite in that scene and he's cackling WHILE speaking, thus its easy to be mislead by the dialogue. Now, the title for the cult movie its referencing is "Evil Dead 2: DEAD BY DAWN", they spoofed with "Dead before dawn!" now do you realise how stupid that would make the ReBoot staff if they misquoted it as "UNDEAD before dawn?" I highly doubt they could make such a gross mistake, afterall, they're only die-hard fans of the Evil Dead series. Who isn't?Humongous mouse 18:39, November 25, 2009 (UTC) As I mentionned, if the actual episode script mentions "I'm dead", I don't care, its what i hear on screen. As for "misquoted" its not. Deadites ARE Undead. In the case of Zombies, it's generally assumed they are the reanimated bodies of the recently deceased. Thus, Dead. So I never saw a contradiction, but an actual renaming of the movie's title, as they did with everything from "Malicious Corpses"(Evil Dead) to "Manual of Mortality"(Book of the Dead) It's all a matter of perception. But onscreen I just clearly hear a "un" sound, beit at normal, accellerated or massively reduced speed (using vlc media player 1.0.3 which doesn't distort voice when it slows down or accellerates) I won't touch the quote as its obviously regarded as factual, but let it be officially known that as one of the first contributors to this wiki(although i've been gone forever), I heartily oppose this. I'm happy to see no one touched my enzo modifications though. --Foetus 23:07, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Kind of a judgemental tone in the part about "A clear joke aimed at gamers addicted to violent First-person Shooter titles." Addicted is a bit harsh. 12:32, March 15, 2018 (UTC) I believe it's actually a reference to a film called "Dead Before Dawn" which is a 2012 Canadian horror-comedy. Being Canadian themselves, it would seem fitting that they'd include a reference to something else Canadian. Daecon (talk) 11:00, March 17, 2018 (UTC) What makes you people think that the Hash & Slack transcripts are 100% accurate? They're not official, they're a fansite, so they're not error-proof. Just to check it, I just downloaded the DVD rip of that episode and the sub has the line as "Undead before dawn". Seeing how DVD subs are more official than a fansite's transcripts, they should take precedence over them. Besides, I just listened to the line and I don't personally see how anyone who pays close attention to it could possibly claim he's saying "I'm dead". And lastly, contrary to what someone said, I don't think having it be "Undead before dawn" ruins the joke or makes it a misquote; it merely makes the reference more pun-based. ReddBird (talk) 01:00, April 30, 2018 (UTC) I'll correct it in the article, unless there are any objections? ReddBird (talk) 04:52, May 1, 2018 (UTC)